1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compositions useful as flotation-aids, to novel intermediates useful for preparing such compositions, and to methods of use of such compositions and intermediates.
More particularly, the present invention relates to novel flotation-aid compositions comprising a copolymer of an acrylic compound with a novel polymerizable quaternary ammonium compound having the general formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 represents H or CH.sub.3 ;
R.sub.2 represents H and alkyl radicals having from 1 to about 4 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 each represents an alkyl radical having from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sub.5 represents alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, alkyl substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl and heterocyclyl radicals having from 2 to about 18 carbon atoms; n represents an integer from 2 to about 6; PA1 and x represents a negatively charged salt-forming radical.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of flotation-aid compositions comprising a copolymer of an acrylic compound and a polymerizable quaternary ammonium compound are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,657; 3,585,148; 4,343,730; and 4,454,047, and JP59-024708 disclose polymers and copolymers of acrylic compounds and polymerizable quaternary amines. For example, JP59-024708 discloses copolymers of acrylamide and alkyl, hydroxy-substituted alkyl and hydroxy-substituted benzyl quaternaries of dialkylaminoalkylmethacrylamides; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,657; 4,343,730 and 4,454,047 disclose copolymers of acrylic compounds and aliphatic alkyl, (polyalkoxy)alkyl, aralkyl, substituted aralkyl and phenoxyalkyl quaternaries of dialkylaminoalkylmethacrylamides; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,148 discloses polymers of acrylamide and alkyl, hydroxyalkyl and (polyalkoxy)alkyl quaternaries of diallylamine compounds. Other quaternaries, such as alkylsulfates, acetate and trimethyl quaternaries are also known. Note, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,491; 4,160,742; 4,179,549; 4,224,150; 4,330,450; 4,363,886; 4,387,017; and 4,405,015.
Despite the fact that many flotation-aids have been found useful in separating small amounts of oil and/or solid materials from aqueous systems, the oil processing and servicing industries, as well as the water treatment industry, are continually searching for more effective flotation-aids.